


О чудесах и неточных формулировках желаний

by Vivisha



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Попаданцы, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Неосторожное желание, загаданное в новогоднюю ночь, приводит в обыкновенную квартиру обыкновенного города N необъятной России-матушки очень уж проблемного попаданца. Почти новогодняя сказка с почти счастливым концом.





	1. I. (Не)званый гость

**Author's Note:**

> Саурон времён Второй эпохи — после создания колец, но до Нуменора — в атмосфере вчерашнего оливье.

Шампанское разлили по бокалам, подходила к концу традиционная речь президента, гости весело переговаривались — до того, как кремлёвские куранты пробьют полночь, знаменуя наступление нового года, оставались считанные минуты.

Лиза улыбалась, наслаждаясь хрупким ощущением праздника. Она так и не придумала, какое желание загадать с наступлением полуночи на этот раз. Счастья, успеха, здоровья близким, в конце концов, денег? Опыт показывал, что желай-не желай, а жизнь сама расставит всё по своим местам. Так что если и загадывать, то что-нибудь незаурядное, чудесное и, быть может, даже несбыточное.

Например, чтобы новогодняя атмосфера сказки, предвкушения чего-то почти волшебного не пропала с наступлением первого января, как карета Золушки превращалась в тыкву. Точно — взгляд Лизы скользнул по почти нетронутой книжной полке с фэнтезийной литературой; самым свежим пополнением был томик «Властелина колец», подаренный Катей, большой поклонницей подобного чтива, — даже если одна сказка, новогодняя, такая, что бывает одну-единственную ночь в году, закончится, пусть за ней придёт следующая. Какой бы она ни была.

Такое желание и выбрала Лиза, которой только предстояло выяснить, что мечты иногда сбываются — а потому следует формулировать их предельно точно.

***

Утром — или скорее днём — первого января Лиза неохотно выползла из-под шерстяного одеяла. Первое пробуждение в новом году всегда вызывало у неё смешанные чувства: вроде бы никуда не надо спешить, и впереди ещё неделя отдыха, но сказка всё-таки закончилась, только и оставив после себя, что неубранную квартиру и полный холодильник недоеденных блюд с праздничного стола.

Лиза вышла в гостиную, чтобы оценить масштабы грядущей уборки, и тут же заметила, что на кухне горит свет. Она хмыкнула: неужто Рома — друг со школьной скамьи, приехавший на праздник из соседней области и потому милостиво оставленный на ночь — умудрился встать раньше неё и теперь вовсю хомячит вчерашний оливье?

На пороге кухни Лиза остановилась как вкопанная: до того неожиданная картина открылась перед ней. Как будто у себя дома, на столе восседал — иного слова, учитывая нарочитую величавость позы, и не подобрать — незнакомый субъект ростом под два с четвертью метра, с длинными светлыми волосами и — Лиза моргнула — острыми, как у киношных эльфов, ушами. В руке, на которой золотом блестело простое кольцо, незнакомец держал заточенный кухонный нож, причём так уверенно, словно умел им пользоваться — и вовсе не для готовки.

Отказываясь верить своим глазам, Лиза поморгала и потрясла головой. Да, вчера она выпила — но не до состояния полной невменяемости же. Но «то ли мальчик, то ли виденье» и не думал пропадать. Напротив, он пристально, с ленивым интересом чуть склонив голову набок, изучал Лизу. Смотреть в глаза незнакомца было некомфортно: они будто прожигали насквозь, провоцируя отвести взгляд.

— Кто ты? — мелодичным голосом спросил незваный гость; говорил он на чистом русском языке, но был в его речи какой-то неуловимый акцент. — И где мы находимся?

Ага, приехали. Похоже, на огонёк пожаловал косплеер, который в новогоднюю ночь то ли крепко обдолбался, то ли напился до беспамятства. Лизу так и подмывало уточнить, что конкретно он употреблял, и только кухонный нож, способный легко обратиться холодным оружием в руках агрессивного незнакомца, удерживал её от резких движений и резких же высказываний.

— А это ещё кто? — зевая и потягиваясь на ходу, на кухне появилось ещё одно действующее лицо — тот самый Рома.

Молниеносным слитным движением незнакомец соскользнул со стола, подался вперёд, схватил Лизу за запястье и притянул к себе, прижимая к её горлу нож. Хватка у него была железная: даже не находись лезвие в опасной близости от артерии, вывернуться Лизе не хватило бы сил.

— Повторяю вопрос, — холодно сказал незнакомец. — Кто вы, и где мы находимся? Третьей попытки не будет.

Лиза судорожно сглотнула. Участившийся от страха пульс бил набатом по ушам.

— Улица Полевая, сорок семь. — Рома, нервно тормошащий край расстёгнутого халата, видно, и сам был насмерть перепуган. — Город N-ск, — на всякий случай добавил он.

— Кому принадлежат эти земли? — Незнакомцу, судя по архаичному выражению, напрочь отшибло представление не только о пространстве, но и о времени. Или он настолько глубоко вжился в персонажа, которого изображал, что окончательно потерял связь с реальностью?

— В каком смысле...

Незнакомец, очевидно, недовольный заминкой, до ужаса умело и уверенно провёл холодным лезвием по беззащитному горлу Лизы, и шею полоснуло болью. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что рана не очень глубока: оказаться зарезанной безумным косплеером посреди собственной кухни — слишком уж нелепая и бесславная смерть.

— Мы находимся в России, — спешно поправился Рома; в его голос прокрались истерично-высокие нотки. — Это... страна.

— И в какой стороне света она находится? — на этот раз, не получив немедленного ответа, незнакомец не стал бросаться угрозами, а пояснил: — Юг, восток, север... или запад?

— А. Тогда, наверное, север. Россия — большая страна.

— Континент? — после недолгих размышлений потребовал так и не удовлетворившийся незнакомец.

— Евразия. Планета Земля, — обречённо сообщил Рома.

— Планета, — медленно повторил незнакомец, будто слово было ему незнакомо. — Планета Земля. Значит, так вы называете мир? Ваш мир? И, надо полагать, вы ничего не слышали об Арде?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Рома.

— Это многое объясняет, — резюмировал незнакомец и без предупреждения швырнул Лизу на кафельный пол. Та торопливо ощупала шею, и крови на пальцах почти не осталось: рана, похоже, была несерьёзной. — Называйте меня Тар-Майрон, — бросил незнакомец и навис над Ромой, ловко ухватив его за предплечье и прижав к стене. — И не вздумайте доложить обо мне своим властям или совершить ещё какую-нибудь глупость.

Незнакомец — Тар-Майрон — величественно покинул кухню. Чтобы пройти сквозь дверной проём, ему пришлось пригнуться, но даже тогда он не смазал оставленного после себя впечатления, исхитрившись и это сделать с неповторимым высокомерным достоинством.

— Что за чертовщина? — выдохнул Рома, ощупывая предплечье.

Он закатал рукав халата и продемонстрировал Лизе, успевшей более-менее прийти в себя, руку. На коже свежими ожогами алели отчётливые следы пальцев жутковатого гостя.

— А больно, сука, — проворчал Рома, выудил из кармана телефон и стал что-то набирать. — Так. — Он нахмурился, вчитываясь. — Да нет, не может быть такого. Смотри, что я нашёл. Ты просто охуеешь.

Рома развернул экран телефона к Лизе и ткнул пальцем в первый результат поиска по запросу «тармайрон» — там имя значилось принадлежащим Саурону, злодею из «Властелина колец».

— Ты же не думаешь, что это на самом деле... — Покосившись на пострадавшую руку Ромы, Лиза тяжело вздохнула. — И, погоди-ка, разве Саурон в фильме не огромное пылающее око?

Рома только пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, что? Нам пиздец, — Лиза сползла по стене, возвращаясь на уютный, пусть и холодный пол — тот хотя бы не грозился её прикончить, оказавшись властелином зла из вымышленного мира. — Окончательный и бесповоротный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Есть основания думать, что канонный Саурон ещё выше ростом, однако а) в мире Толкина с числами вообще странно; и б) так как он способен свободно менять облик, уменьшить рост ему ничего не стоило — а кому охота биться головой о потолок?
> 
> — В поисковом запросе опечаток нет: товарищи главные герои не знают, что имя пишется через дефис, а заглавные буквы в интернете незаслуженно не пользуются популярностью.


	2. II. Подкрепление

Забившись под балконный подоконник, Лиза воровато осмотрелась и открыла в телефоне список контактов. Первая её попытка нарушить указания предполагаемого Саурона, вызвав полицию, провалилась. Доблестные стражи правопорядка, должно быть, решили, что кто-то поймал «белочку» — обычное дело для первого января, — и приезжать отказались наотрез.

Лиза отыскала номер Кати — единственной, у кого были шансы разобраться, может ли опасный незнакомец в самом деле оказаться тем, кем представился, — и нажала на кнопку вызова. Впутывать подругу совершенно не хотелось, но иного выхода Лиза не видела.

— Чего? — сонно ответила Катя, видимо, разбуженная звонком.

— У нас тут такое! Срочно нужна твоя помощь.

— А до завтра это не подождёт?

— Не подождёт, — отрезала Лиза. — Короче, представляешь, сегодня я встаю, прихожу на кухню — а там непонятный мужик вертит в руках мой кухонный нож. Я подумала, наркоман какой или алкоголик. На вид вменяемый, только нёс сплошную дичь — говорил по-русски, но как будто не понимал, в какой стране находится — а потом угрожал нам с Ромой, причём очень убедительно. И главное, что представился он как Тар-Майрон.

— Не смешно, — буркнула Катя.

— Да мне тоже как-то не очень смешно, — нервно усмехнулась Лиза, — потому что это не шутка. И... знаю, звучит, как бред, но я совсем не уверена, что этот мужик — всего-навсего ополоумевший косплеер-уголовник. Можешь прийти и посмотреть? Пожалуйста.

— Так, притормози. У тебя в квартире неадекватный и агрессивный мужик, а ты вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию, приглашаешь меня на него _взглянуть_? Серьёзно?

— Да звонила я в полицию.

— И что они сказали?

— Посоветовали проспаться, — прошипела Лиза.

— Ладно, — обречённо вздохнула Катя, — минут через двадцать буду. Посмотрим на этого вашего загадочного психа.

***

Когда раздался дверной звонок, Лиза поморщилась от громкого звука. Приход подруги не был нарушением — прямым, по крайней мере — «рекомендаций» пугающего гостя, который забаррикадировался в спальне Лизы со стопкой книг, перетащенных из гостиной. Но никогда не знаешь, что может спровоцировать то ли спятившего психопата, то ли потустороннего злодея — а, возможно, и того, и другого одновременно.

— Показывай, — попросила Катя вполголоса: видимо, едва переступив порог квартиры, она успела проникнуться атмосферой ситуации.

На цыпочках, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, Лиза, Рома и присоединившаяся к ним Катя подкрались к оккупированной спальне: неплотно закрытая дверь позволяла подсмотреть за таинственным гостем сквозь узкую щель.

Предполагаемый Саурон расположился в любимом кресле Лизы так, будто оно всегда ему принадлежало, и со сдержанным интересом листал приснопамятного «Властелина колец». Время от времени гость прерывался, чтобы выдернуть из многострадальной книги чем-то не понравившийся лист и испепелить его — одним щелчком пальцев. Пламя, вспыхивающее в ладони незнакомца, не причиняя ему ни малейшего вреда, одновременно притягивало взгляд и пугало своей чуждой природой.

Не сговариваясь, три «шпиона» отстранились от двери и переглянулись.

— Пиздец, — вынесла вердикт Катя, похоже, находящаяся в прострации. — Он настоящий.

***

— И что теперь? — спросила Лиза, с ногами залезшая на диван.

— Знаешь, — полузадушенно отозвалась Катя, — прямо сейчас я разрываюсь между визгом от восторга и воплями ужаса.

— Не могу поверить, — покачал головой Рома. — Своими глазами видел и всё равно не могу поверить. Он же персонаж фильма, ну, или книги — в смысле, выдумка.

— Думаю, тот факт, что он, — Катя с опаской покосилась в сторону спальни, — реален, нам придётся принять как данность.

— Кстати, об этом, — вмешалась Лиза. — Насколько я помню, в фильме Саурон был, ну, не очень похож на человека — или эльфа, или ещё кого... хм, гуманоидного. Как так?

— А книгу — мой подарок на твой последний день рождения, между прочим — ты, видимо, не читала? — с налётом язвительности поинтересовалась Катя.

— Не дошли ещё руки, — хмуро подтвердила Лиза и, вспомнив о незавидной судьбе книги, вздохнула. — А теперь, очевидно, и не выйдет прочитать. И всё-таки?

— Прежде всего, — назидательно сообщила Катя, — и на момент событий, показанных в экранизации «Властелина колец», Саурон был вовсе не Оком на башне, как считают многие зрители. Правда, тогда он уже не мог по желанию принимать прекрасный облик. И Кольца при нём, естественно, не было. Так что сам собой напрашивается вывод: перед нами Саурон после выковки Единого Кольца, но до затопления Нуменора — это, если что, великий город, при гибели которого Саурон и утратил способность свободно выбирать облик. И, возможно, до того, как вообще попал в Нуменор — примерно в то время, когда правил большей частью Средиземья — но насчёт этого я не уверена.

— Я, конечно, в этой вашей средиземской хронологии нихуя не шарю, — задумался Рома, — но правильно ли я понимаю? Ты утверждаешь, что в соседней комнате сидит мало того что Тёмный властелин из дурацкого кино, так ещё и на пике своего могущества?

— Можно сказать и так, — нервно усмехнулась Катя.

— О да, отличные новости! — Лиза вложила в восклицание так много сарказма, как только смогла. — И что нам делать?

— А мы что-то можем сделать? — поёжившись, уточнил Рома. — Я вот ещё, кажется, не до конца осознал, насколько крепко мы влипли, а уже боюсь этого жуткого типа.

— Да понимаю я, — с досадой высказалась Лиза. — Просто мои родители обещали приехать в гости четвёртого числа. Отговорить их от визита я не могу, а выпроводить Саурона — тем более. Если к приезду мамы с папой от него не избавиться, мне страшно и думать, чем всё может обернуться. — Она сморгнула навернувшиеся на глаза непрошеные слёзы. — Он ведь и покалечить, и убить может, если захочет. Господи, что же мне делать?..

— Так, спокойно, — тихо и непривычно серьёзно попросила Катя. — Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

— Кстати, неплохо бы понять, как Саурон вообще оказался в твоей квартире, — озабоченно заметил Рома. — Есть идеи?

— Лучше не называть его так, — вдруг сказала Катя. — Если подумать, Саурон — прозвище, данное ему эльфами... эм, оскорбительное прозвище. Так что, наверное, произносить это имя вслух нам не стоит.

— Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть-А-То-Обидится, — фыркнул Рома — правда, с едва заметными истерическими нотками. — Кстати, что тогда значит «Тар-Майрон»?

— Это его настоящее имя, — ответила Катя, задумчиво изучая потолок, — более-менее. До того, как он, скажем так, перешёл на Тёмную сторону, его звали Майрон, что переводится как «восхитительный». А Тар-Майрон — «восхитительный король» — имя, которым он долгое время называл себя сам.

— Мило, — оценил Рома. — Нет, _восхитительно_. Мне бы такое самомнение.

— Но, в самом деле, — нахмурилась Катя, — само существование Арды — так называется мир, где происходят события «Властелина колец» — нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Если честно, я до сих пор сомневаюсь, не сон ли это. А появление Сау... в смысле, Майрона в нашем мире, да ещё и именно здесь — это вообще невероятно. Но, если мы не поймём, как — или хотя бы почему — такое произошло, то не сможем ничего поделать.

Призадумавшись, Лиза вспомнила своё дурацкое новогоднее желание и не менее по-дурацки попавшуюся тогда ей на глаза книгу. Что-то внутри словно неприятно скрутилось в узел.

— Вообще-то... — медленно, до конца не веря своим словам, призналась она, — есть у меня одно предположение.


	3. III. Звон столовых приборов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Без паники: это самая мрачноватая глава из всех, в этом фике никаких страшных ужасов по-прежнему не предвидится.

Чайник пронзительно засвистел, и Лиза, недовольно поморщившись — лишний раз привлекать внимание проблемного гостя ой как не хотелось, — сняла его с плиты, стала разливать кипяток по чашкам и только потом вспомнила, что забыла выключить газ. Вполголоса выругавшись, она потянулась к ручке на передней панели плиты и повернула её. Синеватые язычки пламени потухли.

На кухонном столе Рома, вызвавшийся приготовить бутерброды, ловко орудовал ножом — не тем, которым размахивал Саурон и который теперь одним своим видом вызывал неприятное покалывание в царапине на шее: тот Лиза забросила в дальний угол верхней полки с посудой и подобрала в груде, сваленной в подставку на столешнице, более-менее заточенную замену. Катя звенела посудой, раскладывая её на обеденном столе в гостиной.

Уставшие от тревожного ожидания — ни единой идеи, как выпроводить Тёмного властелина в книгу, из которой он выполз, так и не появилось, и оставалось только надеяться, что его следующий ход подкинет какую-нибудь подсказку, а не доведёт ситуацию до окончательной катастрофы, — они решили организовать небольшой перекус. На всякий случай за столом предусмотрели место и для Саурона, но Лиза от всей души надеялась, что оно не пригодится.

Когда приготовления закончились и все наконец расселись по своим стульям, какое-то время тишина разбавлялась лишь звоном столовых приборов и монотонным жеванием. Обречённо поковыряв вилкой вчерашнюю селёдку под шубой, Лиза так и не нашла в себе сил поесть — аппетит отсутствовал напрочь — и ограничилась половиной чашки крепкого чая.

— Кусок в горло не лезет, — пожаловалась она, вспомнив подходящее к случаю выражение. — Никак не могу отделаться от мыслей, что будет дальше. И ведь получается, что это я во всём виновата. — Пытаясь поставить чашку, Лиза едва не промазала мимо стола, и расплескавшиеся остатки чая расплылись тёмными пятнами по чистой скатерти.

— Ты не могла знать, что так выйдет, — возразил Рома. — Никто не мог. Блядь, да я до сих пор не могу понять, как такое вообще возможно.

— Да какая разница? — со злой досадой, сквозь которую пробивались нотки отчаяния, бросила Лиза. — Даже если обвинить во всех проблемах мироздание, нам это не поможет.

— По крайней мере, — вздохнула Катя, изучающая что-то на дне своей чашки, — могло быть и хуже.

— И каким же образом? — язвительно поинтересовалась Лиза. — Саур... — или как ты там предлагала его называть? — мог свалиться мне на голову уже после приезда родителей? Или он мог заявиться сюда вместе со всем своим жутким чёрным воинством? Ну хорошо, мог. И что, мне должно стать от этого легче?

— Я просто хотела сказать, что ситуация не так безнадёжна, как может показаться, — пожала плечами Катя. — Ещё скажите спасибо, что к нам заявился не Моргот во всём своём величии.

— А это ещё кто такой? — с вялым интересом спросила Лиза. — Не помню, чтобы в фильме был кто-то пострашнее Са... тьфу ты, этого самого.

— Он и не из фильмов, а...

— Знаете, что? — неожиданно громко вмешался Рома, наградив Лизу предостерегающим взглядом. — Я думаю, лучше нам остаться на этот счёт в счастливом неведении.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я могу?.. — поражённым полушёпотом спросила Лиза; окончание «призвать сюда ещё какого-нибудь выдуманного персонажа» осталось невысказанным — от греха подальше.

— Не знаю я, что ты можешь и чего не можешь, — хмуро отозвался Рома. — Просто не хочу рисковать.

— Ладно, — чуть успокоившись и поразмыслив, согласилась Лиза, — ты прав. Не хотелось бы стать героями второсортной комедии, которые рассуждают о том, что могло быть и хуже, только для того, чтобы в следующую минуту их положение и правда стало ещё безнадёжнее.

Катя нервно хихикнула — и, повернувшись к ней, Лиза застыла и вмиг растеряла все слова, потому что за спиной подруги возвышался жуткий гость, очевидно, исхитрившийся войти в гостиную так тихо и незаметно, что никто даже не заподозрил о его появлении.

— Ну что, — явно не подозревая о новом участнике событий, продолжила разговор Катя, — у вас появились какие-нибудь идеи, как избавиться от Майрона?

К тому моменту Рома тоже заметил Саурона и замер с приоткрытым ртом, до которого не успел донести бутерброд с колбасой.

— Потому что у меня... — Катя осеклась, наконец обратив внимание на состояние друзей. — Он у меня за спиной, да? — поинтересовалась она с насквозь фальшивыми весельем и лёгкостью и, не дожидаясь очевидного ответа, добавила: — Какой же идиотский штамп...

— Добрый вечер, — как ни в чём не бывало поприветствовал их Саурон и окинул обеденный стол оценивающим взглядом, задержавшись на свободном — оставленном для него — месте.

Лиза сглотнула и попыталась усилием воли задавить подступающую панику: пока что Саурон не угрожал ничьей жизни, так что оставалась надежда на мирный диалог, если такой вообще возможен, когда речь чуть ли не о мировом зле. Дурацкий смешок от очередного осознания абсурдности ситуации сдержать удалось не без труда.

— Чего вы от нас хотите? — как-то быстро, почти скороговоркой, спросил Рома, сорвавшись на неестественно-высокий тон только к окончанию фразы.

— От вас всех — пока что — ничего, — хотя Саурон говорил ровно и неторопливо, в каждом слове звучала спокойная угроза. — Однако мне интересно, что молодая леди, которую вы так любезно сюда пригласили, — он положил длинные пальцы — на одном из них до странности ярким золотом снова блеснуло кольцо — на плечо Кати, — может поведать о Нуменоре и его дальнейшей судьбе.

— Я... — дрожащим голосом выдавила из себя Катя и умолкла — а потом, после мучительно долгой паузы, расправила спину, посмотрела вперёд и продолжила не громче, чем раньше, но гораздо твёрже: — Ничего. Мне нечего вам рассказать.

— Похвальный героизм, — Саурон выглядел невозмутимым, но Лиза заметила, как хватка его пальцев стала жёстче и Катя вздрогнула. — Жаль, что напрасный. Я выяснил достаточно о вашем мире, чтобы понимать, что эти сведения можно найти в общедоступных книгах.

Катя молчала, плотно сжав побледневшие губы.

— Таким образом, удовлетворив моё любопытство, — немного повысил голос Саурон, — ты всего лишь сэкономишь мне время, а себе — душевные силы. Если же ты откажешь в этой небольшой просьбе... — многозначительно помолчав, он продолжил тише и вкрадчивее: — пока что у нас нет причин враждовать, да и вы ещё можете послужить моим целям — однако мне вовсе не обязательно нужны вы все. Что если я избавлюсь от одного из твоих друзей?

Грудную клетку Лизы будто сковал льдом страх. Подумалось, что вопли ужаса были бы очень уместны, — но тело отчего-то отказывалось подчиняться.

— Насколько мне известно, — теперь из мягкого голоса Саурона угроза испарилась напрочь — и это непостижимым образом звучало только жутче, — в вашем мире не верят в то, что вы называете... магией, так что найти виновника совершённого при помощи неё убийства никто не сможет. Ну что, пойдём этим путём? Полагаю, вы все знаете обо мне достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться в моей способности так поступить.

Саурон задумчиво посмотрел на Рому, словно прицениваясь. Не задумываясь — и не желая дожидаться, пока не случится непоправимое, — Лиза торопливо подскочила со своего места.

— Он прав, — выпалила она не своим надломившимся голосом. — Ты никому не навредишь, если ответишь на его вопросы.

— Но ведь это... — чуть не плача, беспомощно сказала Катя; она отчаянно шарила взглядом по комнате и переводила его то на Лизу, то на Рому в поисках поддержки.

— Я понимаю, — собрав в кулак всю свою решимость, серьёзно ответила Лиза. — Правда, понимаю. И если бы отказ нам ничего не стоил... или стоил не настолько дорого... — так и не подобрав правильные слова, она неопределённо махнула рукой, — но это не так.

Катя глубоко вздохнула и еле слышно прошептала:

— Я знаю, — она открыла рот, как будто собиралась что-то добавить, но передумала и лишь покачала головой.

***

Саурон увёл Катю в спальню, и Лиза с Ромой остались в давящей тишине гостиной. Как они ни прислушивались, из соседней комнаты не просачивалось ни звука — ни единого признака, который позволил бы определить, что их подруга нуждается в помощи.

Лиза села на диван и опустила голову, обхватив её руками. Она услышала, как скрипнули старые пружины — похоже, Рома устроился рядом, — а потом почувствовала, что её обняли, видимо, в надежде приободрить.

— Не смей, — прошипела она сквозь зубы, — говорить, что это не моя вина.

— И что тогда? — тихо спросил Рома.

— Молиться, — мрачно усмехнулась Лиза, — что он не солгал — что он не навредит никому из нас без причины. Потому что иначе... ничегошеньки мы против него сделать не сможем.


End file.
